pretty_countryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Country: True Love
Pretty Country: True Love (プリティーカントリー 真実の恋 Puritī Kantorī: Shinjitsu no Koi) is the sixth main Pretty Country game published by Dreaming World. True to its title, the main themes of this game are associated with Affection, Friendship, and Love. 'Story' Main article: Plot (TL) The Queen of Affection's Heart Statue has been on Wishdrop Town for years, but it was demolished ten years ago. Some say because of old age, or because no one cared about that anymore after disrespecting it. After the tragic death, everything turned gloomy. The wind stopped blowing, the sun shined less often, the seas raged violently, people moved away and the once famous Love Stones of Wishdrop Town disappeared. The Queen of Affection went with that tree, and no one heard from her again. The player reads about Loveland in a brochure, as it was described as an "idol's paradise" and decided to start their new daily life there. On the way over the Player is knocked out by a storm. During the night, the player dreams about a beautiful queen. The player wakes up at Sunbeam Apartment, and everything is explained to one, including the history of Queen and Heart Statue. President Edmund suspects that the beautiful queen in one's dream is Queen of Affection. The player must save Loveland and restore to its former glory. 'Features' *Play as a boy or girl. *This game is different from others because it gives the option of "difficulties": Easy, Medium, and Hard mode. Easy Mode allows new players (or veteran players who want an easier experience) to unlock certain things quicker. In Easy mode things will be cheaper, countries have fewer requirements to unlock, etc. Normal Mode has prices multiplied by 5 from Easy Mode. Alternately, Hard mode, steps up the difficulty, with more expensive items, and harder requirements to unlock locations. *If there is an item on the ground near the player that can be picked up, it will immediately be deposited in the player's inventory, with same items being stored in stacks of up to 99. Items that canot go into a full bag will automatically go into storage. *Tool use is context sensitive. There will be no need to equip tools, as when a Player approaches something that would utilise the tool, that tool and its action will automatically be prompted. *The player starts this game with an extra 10.000 Cash. *This game will put the player at 300 HP with some wild animals. At this level they won't attack or flee from one. This has no affect on the animals in your farm. 'Characters' Bachelors *Adam *Aleks *Ashton *Diederik *Jayden *Luke *Michael *Server Ghost Bachelorettes *Ashley *Charlotte *Jessie *Kari *Piper *Taylor *Twilight Princess *Yuki Villagers *Angie - A child villager. She is in love with Noah and want to be his future wife. *Claire - The mother of Ash twins and Vincent's wife. *Christina - Diederik's younger sister who can get along well with Noah and Angie. She is the only one in her family who have good English in her dialogue box. *Edmund - The president of Loveland. *Faith - Michael's mother, a chef at the restaurant. *Gaspard - Piper's father. *Gianna - The president's wife. She is also the mother of Jessie. *Jocelyn - Vincent's husband and Noah's mother. *Kelsey - Noah's father who is a wealthy businessman. *Lumi - Gaspard's wife and Piper's mother. *Manuel - Jayden and Angie's father, who works as a doctor at Lovebird Clinic. *Noah - Another child villager. He is a go-getter. *Pandora - Jayden and Angie's mother, as well as Manuel's wife. *Robert - Diederik's father. Both of them are very alike of having poor English, but will speak that language fluently when Player gets along with him well enough. However, his skills as a blacksmith is very good. *Sigmund - Charlotte's father who is the owner of Sunbeam Apartment. *Sophie - Adam's mother. Her husband passed away when Adam was young. *Sven - Taylor's father, who works as a doorman at the mansion. *Toby - A priest at the Church. *Vincent - The father of Ash twins. He runs the Convenience Store. *Wanda - Charlotte's mother. She is the owner of Sunbeam Apartment. 'Marriage' Main article: Marriage (TL) The marriage system is very similar to Story of World: Magical Academy game. The first thing you need to do is introduce yourself to every citizen! They mostly available at the beginning of game, but others are not available until later in this game. You can't get married right away. There are some requirements the player must complete to prove that they made an effort to accommodate another person living with one. *Main storyline must be completed. *Reach a Green Flower colour (60,000 HP). *See the marriage candidate's Heart Events. When they reached 2,5 Hearts (25.000 HP), you can commit your love for him/her and give them a Rosary of Love, which will officially make the Player and bachelor(ette) a couple. *House must be upgraded to Level 2 size. *Be in Year 2 or later. *Climb the mountaintop to obtain a Flower Jewel. This will available when the selected marriage candidate reaches Light Green Flower. 'Children' Main article: Children (TL) 5 weeks after the wedding, the female one will experience something bad upon waking up in one morning. We then automatically appear inside Lovebird Clinic where Doctor Manuel says the female one is not dead but pregnant. Afterwards, the player's spouse will ask what gender they would like their child to be. The player can pick a gender (Boy or Girl), ask his/her spouse, or let this game decided one at random. By selecting Leave it up to God, the baby's gender will be revealed once it is out (similar to a pregnancy in real life). 5 weeks later, the child will be born. 'See Also' *Seasonal Calendar *Seasonal Festivals *Rival System 'Navigation' Category:Games Category:DreamWorld's Pretty Country